


Erwin's Dilemma

by Erwins_eyebrows



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwins_eyebrows/pseuds/Erwins_eyebrows
Summary: The sound of reveille caused Erwin to wake with a snort.  His head shot up from his desk as he was unaware of even falling asleep.  He groaned as he stood, his back catching from being bent over his desk for such a prolonged period.  He stood and stretched and winced at the cracking and popping along his spine.  Exhaustion weighed heavily in his bones and he didn't even have the energy to pick up his feet he as he shuffled through his office to his adjoining living quarters.  He clumsily made his way past the neatly made, but seldom-used, bed to the bathroom.  He yawned and reached down to scratch his balls while turning to the mirror…And promptly screamed.





	Erwin's Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this piece of crap. It was meant to be funny and just stupid. Instead you got this. I just needed a break from Unexpected, and I'm glad I did. So much inspiration has hit me because I wrote this mess.

The sound of reveille caused Erwin to wake with a snort. His head shot up from his desk as he was unaware of even falling asleep. He groaned as he stood, his back catching from being bent over his desk for such a prolonged period. He stood and stretched and winced at the cracking and popping along his spine. Exhaustion weighed heavily in his bones and he didn't even have the energy to pick up his feet he as he shuffled through his office to his adjoining living quarters. He clumsily made his way past the neatly made, but seldom-used, bed to the bathroom. He yawned and reached down to scratch his balls while turning to the mirror…

And promptly screamed.

*****

Mike Zacharias always prided himself with being level headed and not easily startled or surprised. This, of course, flew at the window when he heard the high pitched banshee shriek coming from Erwin's quarters as he walked down the hallway, heading to the mess hall. He practically tripped over his feet and fell flat on his face. It sounded like someone being eaten alive by a titan. While that sound was more familiar than he was comfortable admitting, the fact that it was coming from the Squad Leader’s quarters was unsettling.

Having gained his footing and composure, he quickly rushed to Erwin's office, noticing that the door to his private rooms was still ajar. He took a preliminary sniff of the air and couldn't find anything out of sorts. He quietly entered the bedroom and noticed a distinct lack of Erwin. His bed still neatly made, boots laying haphazardly outside the bathroom. The bathroom door was closed and he could hear someone muttering, “It's just a dream, a really, really bad dream.”

“Erwin? You in there? It's Mike. You okay, buddy?” He cautiously approached the closed door.

“Mike? Oh god, I don't know if you should come in here or not.” The voice behind the door, sounded off...it wasn't Erwin's voice at all. Immediately, all of Mike’s senses went on high alert.

“Listen, I'm coming in there, whether you like it or not. I don't know who you are, but if you have done something to Erwin…”. Mike busted through the door and almost fainted at what he saw. In the middle of the room stood a tall, leggy blonde FEMALE. She was wearing what had to be one of Erwin's shirts as it was clearly too large for her, well, everywhere, everywhere but her ample bust. She was attempting to hold up a pair of pants that were also too large.

“What the hell? Where's Erwin? And who the hell are you?” She pushed back her long golden hair and zeroed in on him with icy blue eye.

“I am Erwin!” Her tone was deadly serious and those eyebrows did look strangely familiar.

“Nice try, but I'm not buying it.”

“Mike, you have to believe me. You're going to have to help me get to the bottom of this.” Mike walked closer to the woman and started sniffing her. She smelled like paper, ink, tea, with a slight hint of outdoors. She smelled like Erwin.

“Okay, what happened in the summer of 833?”

“We graduated from the Cadet Corps, or are you referring to Nile catching us making out behind the barracks after we got piss-ass drunk?” She gave up on holding up the pants and just let them fall. She crossed her arms and blew a stubborn strand of hair from her face.

“The fuck, Erwin. What the hell happened?”

“I don't know! I woke up this way!” She started pacing the length of the small bathroom. “I went to scratch my balls this morning, like I always do, and they weren't there. My balls are gone, Mike!” Erwin sounded close to hysterical. The distinctly feminine voice didn't help.

“Erwin, dammit, calm down. Think, what was the last thing you remember?” Mike couldn't help but notice that Erwin had a nice pair of legs.

“I remember going over the proposals with Shadis last night. He had to take them to the Mitras with him this morning. I went back to my office to work on the budget. I think I fell asleep working on that.”

“Did you eat or drink anything odd?” Mike walked back into the office area, Erwin following closely behind.

“Just a cup of tea. Levi must have rleft it while I was with Shadis. He's the only person who brings me tea.” Mike found the teacup on the corner of the desk.

“Don't come in here until I shut the door. You'll give the entire regiment a heart attack.” Erwin paused at the threshold of her bedroom, waiting for Mike to close and lock the office door. “Okay, you can come in now.”

“Any thoughts? I don't think Levi would try to turn me into a woman. Poison me perhaps, but not this. The tea is our only lead, right?” Erwin's hands were on her hips, bunching in the shirt to show her thin waistline that curved into shapely hips. “For the love of Sina, Mike quit staring!”

“Sorry, it's just that...well, you make a very attractive woman. I can't help but notice when you're standing there half naked.”

“I'm telling Nanaba,” Erwin threatened.

“You sadistic bastard, you wouldn't.” A sly grin slowly danced across full, pouty lips.

“Oh wouldn't I? Can you imagine? Especially when I look like this.” Mike’s eyes narrowed.

“Fine, I'll behave, but it would help if you would put some clothes on.”

“You know, why didn't I think of that? Oh, because everything I own is huge! If I ever get back to normal, I'm going on a diet.” Erwin snorted in frustration. “Can we just get back to the matter at hand?”

“Yeah, of course. I will ignore your obvious hormonal ranting for now. But we can safely mark Levi of the suspect list. He was covering patrol for Lynne last night. She's still in the san with the flu.”

“I wasn't aware he was even on the suspect list.”

“Of course not,” Mike snickered.

“What's that supposed to mean?” Erwin crossed her arms and started tapping her foot.

“You have blinders on when it comes to him. I think you might even have a crush,” Mike teased.

“I'm ignoring you. Besides, we both know who the most obvious culprit is.”

“Hange.”

“Yes. Bring her to me.” Mike headed for the door. “And for the love of god, bring me some clothes.”

“Yes, sir...I mean ma’am,” Mike cackled as he dodged the book Erwin hurled at his head.

*****

Hange, to her credit, was able to keep a straight face and was profoundly apologetic. Thankfully she was able to find some clothes to fit Erwin.

“I really am sorry. I didn't realize that Levi was making you tea. I was using that teapot to boil the mixture to test on some mice. I only stepped away for a few minutes. By that time, he had come and gone. I thought he drank the tea, so when I saw that he was his normal male self this morning, I just assumed it didn't work. Boy was I wrong!” She let out a quick bark of laughter before quickly composing herself.

“I'm a little less than amused,” Erwin reminded Hange.

“Yes, sorry.” Hange looked around the office for a minute, avoiding Erwin's gaze. “I'm probably going to need a blood sample to start running tests. I can try to create an antidote, or we may be lucky and it will just wear off.”

“I would rather not leave anything to chance. I will give you a blood sample.”

“I hate to point out the elephant in the room, but people are going to notice you have an impressive set of tits now,” Mike stated. “We going to tell everyone what's going on?”

“Absolutely not! Everyone already looks at me like I'm some sort of demon. This is the last thing I need. We will just tell everyone that Shadis decided that I needed to accompany him to Mitras. That gives Hange a week to come up with something. In the meantime, I will have to hide out in town. Send word through Moblit what's going on here.”

“Got it,” Hange confirmed that she was aware of her deadline. “Erwin, just come with me and I'll get a blood sample and a couple of changes of clothes.”

“Mike, you will have to run things while I'm gone.”

“Of course. Everyone should be in PT right now, so we can sneak you out the back.”

“Right, Hange, let's hurry.” They all started sneaking out of Erwin's office.

“What the hell are you all doing?”

“Levi!” Hange exclaimed and bounded over to the smaller man like an energetic puppy. “To what do I owe this honor?” Mike and Erwin took this chance to try and slip away.

“I was coming to check on Smith. I thought I heard screaming earlier.” He pushed Hange to the side. “Who are you?”

“Levi, are you going senile? You know Mike,” Hange explained with a strained smile. “How nice, and uncharacteristic, of you to check on Erwin.”

“I am aware that is Mike. I'm talking about that woman. Is Smith hiring prostitutes now? Does he normally do this when Shadis is gone?”

“Prostitute? I'll make you think-”

“What Ellen is trying to say is that she's Erwin's cousin and she was in town visiting, but she just missed him.” Mike tapped Erwin on the back in a gesture that said: ‘play along.’

“Is that so? Just where is the Squad Leader supposed to be exactly?” Levi crossed his arms and stared the large man down.

“He left with Shadis this morning. It was a last minute decision.” Mike smiled, hoping that Levi wouldn't see through the lie.

“Yes, and Ms. Hange was about to show me her lab.” Erwin tried to act as demure and non-threatening as possible.

“Good god, why would you want to?” Mike snorted in an attempt to hide his laughter. Erwin bit her lip, trying to repress the urge to turn tail and run away. He didn't trust the look in Levi's eyes.

“Okay, well, I'm not going to let you people traumatize the poor woman by taking her to Hange’s lab. I’ll show her the 3DMG training grounds instead. It's a lot cleaner and smells better.” Hange looked at Mike and Erwin, panicked.

“I really wouldn't want to trouble you, sir. I only have few moments anyway. I need to run some errands in town and acquire a room at the inn.” Erwin turned to continue to walk down the hall.

“Don't be ridiculous. Come on, I'll escort you to town later.” Erwin jumped as Levi gently grasped her by the elbow and started leading her the opposite direction.

“Levi, since when did you become so social?” Hange asked as she rushed toward them. Erwin looked over her shoulder at Mike with a pleading look. Mike just smiled and shrugged. Erwin's eyebrows creased as she shot her friend a death glare.

“This is Smith’s cousin, right? I would be remiss if I didn't show her around. You know that is what Blondie would do.” The trio paled. Yes, that is exactly what Erwin would do.

“I'm perfectly capable of showing her around,” Mike stated. “Unless there some reason that you would rather do it?” Levi looked at Mike and then took a long, appraising look at Erwin.

“Yes, I believe there is a reason I would rather do it. I'm sure Nanaba would also appreciate my selflessness,” Levi replied with a grin. Mike shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

‘Traitor,’ Erwin mouthed at Mike, who just winked in response. Erwin's nostrils flared in anger.

“Ready?” Levi asked Erwin with a smirk. She tried to smile.

“Yes, of course,” Erwin said through gritted teeth.

“By the way, my name is Levi,” he stated as they walked down the hall.

Erwin could have sworn he heard Hange say, “Oh shit, now what?”

Now what indeed.

*****

Something just wasn't adding up. Levi looked at Ellen and sucked his teeth. She certainly looked enough like Erwin to be family, but there was something in the way she carried herself…

He needed to keep an eye on her.

“Have you been here to visit Smith before?”

“No, why do you ask?” Levi couldn't help but notice that she was quite a bit taller than him, especially when she turned to answer him and she had to look down to meet his eyes. Her eyes were that same fathomless blue as Erwin's, unnerving.

“You just seem really familiar.”

“Oh?” She almost choked on the word. Definitely hiding something.

“Well, this is the training grounds. Would you like to try the gear? I mean it would be basic balance exercises, but a lot of people do get curious.”

“I believe I'll pass. I'm not really dressed for something of the sort anyway.” She motioned to the fabric of her skirt.

“No, I don't suppose you are.” Silence descended between them, thick and uncomfortable.

“Well, Levi, I really must be returning to town, but I do appreciate the time-”

“I told you that I would escort you back to town.” His tone left no room for argument.

“Really, that's not necessary.”

“I insist. Really, I would like to take you to a local tea room.” He was standing close enough to Ellen to see a faint blush dust her cheeks.

“I'm not sure that is a good idea.” She took a step back, Levi followed.

“I think it's a wonderful idea.” Another step back.

“I wouldn't want to impose,” she argued as her back met with a tree.

“No imposition at all.” Levi's tone was just above a whisper as he started closing the gap between them. “You know, you are a very beautiful woman.”

“No, not really.” She was trembling.

“Have tea with me. It would be my pleasure to stay in your company for a little longer.” Her eyes closed and she let out a shaky breath. “Ellen?” A nod of assent. Levi grinned.

She wasn't going to be able to hide anything from him now.

*****

Erwin cursed herself all the way to town. When she finished her own self admonishment, she cursed her cohorts who abandoned her in this predicament. Levi was completely out of character and it was throwing her off. Since when did Levi flirt? Admittedly, she had never interacted with Levi as a woman before and it was likely that Levi was only interested in women.

“Well, look what we have here. If it isn't Erwin Smith’s little lap dog.” Erwin felt Levi stiffen beside of him and his steps stutter. Drunk Garrison soldiers approached them, faces flushed and reeking of cheap booze.

“Careful, I heard he bites,” one said.

“Well, that's not what I heard. I heard he likes sucking Smith’s dick.” The rage coming off Levi was palpable.

“Levi, just ignore them, and let's go.” Erwin grabbed Levi by the arm.

“How ‘bout it, Levi? You want to suck some dick? I bet mine’s bigger than that blonde pretty boy’s. Why don't you come over here and find out.”

“Levi, come on, please, let's just leave.” Erwin was far from scared of these men, and was well aware that Levi could hold his own. She worried that Levi would snap at any moment, and would do something that would land him in jail.

“When I get done with you, maybe I'll get your pretty little whore to scream real good for me.” The idiot was on his back the ground before he knew what hit him. Erwin had his arm twisted painfully with one foot pressing heavily on his crotch.

“What's that about a big dick?” Erwin pressed her foot down harder. “I'm not feeling a thing, Needle-Dick.” The man screamed in pain. “Look at who's screaming now, Asswipe.”

“Ellen, calm down before you get us arrested.” Levi started tugging on her arm.

“I'm sorry, please, Levi, just get her to stop.” The man pleaded.

“Okay, hell-cat, time to let him go.” Levi picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

“I wasn't done yet! Put me down. I want to report him to his superiors!” Levi slapped her on the ass like some unruly child.

“Calm down. You will do no such thing. It's fine, he got what was coming to him.” Levi sat her down with a chuckle. “You're a troublemaker. I can't take you anywhere.”

“I'm glad you're amused, because I'm livid!” Levi just laughed again. Erwin found that she quite liked the sound of it.

“I noticed.” Levi pushed her blonde hair from her face gently, like a lover. Erwin's heart started to race.

“Does that happen often, them harassing you like that?”

“Every time I come to town.” That information did little to calm Erwin's rage. Why hadn't Levi told her? As soon as she found a way out of this predicament, she was going to be speaking with the Garrison’s top brass.

“What do you do?” Erwin noticed that Levi still hadn't stopped running his fingers through her hair.

“Usually I just ignore it. I beat the shit out of a couple of them, but I was afraid it would just cause trouble for Shadis in the long run, so I stopped. Reacting just makes it worse anyway. I refuse to be anyone's lap dog, but I feel a loyalty towards Erwin. They all know that where he leads, I follow.” Erwin realized that was the first time Levi had ever called her by her given name. She found that she really liked the sound of her name on Levi's lips.

“Are you still wanting to get some tea?” She asked nervously. Levi was standing dangerously close.

“That depends.” The fingers that was playing in her hair now gently stroked her neck, causing her breath to stutter.

“Depends on what?”

“On whether you let me kiss you right now.” Levi was slowly closing the distance between their lips.

“I'm not sure-” but Erwin never got to finish that thought as Levi's lips pressed against hers. She put her hands on his chest to push away, but the feel of his body stayed her resolve, and, instead f pushing, she found her hands bunching in fabric of his shirt.

*****

Levi was worried. He wanted to get closer to Ellen to find out what she was about. The plan was to seduce secrets out of her, but he never thought she would taste so good. He coaxed her mouth open and thrust his tongue inside. She gasped and her grip tightened, threatening to rip his shirt.

“I think we better go get that room now,” he stated as he broke the kiss. He quickly walked toward the inn, practically dragging Ellen behind him. He paid for a room and whisked her away faster than she could keep up. It wasn't until he had shut and locked the door behind them that she came to her senses.

“Levi, I don't know that this is a good idea,” she protested. He grabbed her and kissed her again, pulling her down, her body flush with his.

“I think that this is a fan-fucking-tastic idea,” he panted.

*****

Warning bells were ringing inside Erwin's head. Levi thought she was a woman. He didn't know she was Erwin. Levi didn't like her, not really. Loyalty and attraction were not the same. Never mind, that Erwin had been telling herself that getting involved Levi was a luxury that she couldn't afford, or that she deserved. But when Levi kissed her so reverently, like she was something to be worshipped, she found it difficult to resist his advances. She had wanted him for so long, and she never thought she could have him.

But Levi wasn't seducing Erwin, he was seducing Ellen. That realization was like ice in her veins. This wasn't real. It never would be, and she would never forgive herself if She let Levi do something she knew he would regret.

“Levi, stop,” she panted as she broke their kiss.

“What is it? Am I moving too fast?”

“That's not it.” He tilted her head to start kissing down her neck.

“You're not enjoying yourself?” He cupped her breast through the thin fabric of her shirt, thumb finding a hardened nipple and rubbing it. “No, that doesn't seem to be the problem either. Do you have another lover?”

“No,” she said breathlessly as soft lips traced lightly over the exposed curve of her breast. “Levi-”

“So, you really have no objections, then. Quit fighting and let me pleasure you.” Had Levi's voice always sounded like liquid sin? She couldn't remember. Why was she protesting again? Levi's hand found its way under her skirt and stroked her hot wet center through her underwear. That's when it clicked. Levi was expecting to bed a woman, not his commanding officer.

“Levi...don't, before you do something you're going to regret.” This time, she did push at his shoulders and he leaned back to look at her.

“I promise you, I will not regret this. Now, unless you are saying my name in pleasure, not another word from you.” Levi pulled up her blouse and stripped it over her head, revealing the thin, white camisole underneath. Erwin could feel her face flush at the look in Levi's eyes.

“Don't stare at me like that,” she said raising her arms to cover herself. Levi stopped her.

“I didn't peg you as shy.” The straps of the camisole was pulled down, revealing her naked breasts. “You blush all the way to here,” Levi said as he trailed the back of his knuckles down to Erwin's navel.

“I can't help it. You're still staring.” Erwin tried to calm her racing heart, but Levi's touch was like fire dancing across her skin, intense, warm, so arousing it was almost painful.

“Touch me,” he whispered against the skin of her clavicle, placing her hands on his chest. Erwin wasted no time in unbuckling the straps of the maneuver gear and untying the cravat. “That's it, hell-cat. Give in.”

And Erwin did. They spent the night exploring each other's bodies with their mouths and hands. Erwin was overwhelmed by just how many times the female body could orgasm in close succession. Levi seemed more than happy to show her what he capable of.

“Levi!” She screamed as he once again brought her completion with his lips and tongue. She looked down at his cock hanging hard and heavy between his legs. A bead of precome leaked down the swollen head and she licked her lips with desire to taste it. “Your turn,” was Levi's only warning before she descended. It didn't take long to bring him to completion.

“Fuck! Er-oh shit.” After she milked him dry, he brought her up for a slow, languid kiss, letting their heartbeats and breathing return to normal. He tucked them both in the bed and Erwin rested her head on his chest. Now that lust and yearning had been sated, guilt kicked in.

What now? How was she going to explain this to Levi? What if she never got back to normal? What if she switched back before Shadis returned? Her alibi would be moot.

“You think too much,” Levi's voice was so unexpected that Erwin almost jumped in surprise. “I feel you thinking. I told you I'm not going to regret this, so you might as well calm down and get some rest.” Fingers combing through her hair had a calming effect, and Erwin found herself falling asleep to the beat on Levi's heart.

*****

Erwin woke to the unfamiliar feeling of being in a bed and not slumped over a desk. The blankets were warm and soft against naked skin. Long limbs stretched and enjoyed the ample space. The sky was a light dusty violet, signaling the dawn was fast approaching. Erwin had to have been exhausted to sleep so long. A golden arm reached for the small, warm body that was there yesterday, but all that was found was cold sheets. Levi was gone. Just as well then, but it didn't stop the sharp pain that went through Erwin's heart.

Time to get up, then. Erwin yawned and scratched at the rough stubble on his face. Blue eyes went wide as he felt around the curve of his jaw. He grabbed the blankets and slowly pulled them back to see his cock and balls were back. He fought the urge to jump up and down and cheer. He stumbled out of bed and rush to the bathroom to look at his reflection. A man stared back at him.

Then the events of the previous afternoon caught up with him.

“Shit...Levi.” What was he going to do now? Had Levi already seen him like this? Could that be why he left? How was he going to get back to base without clothes? Erwin's head throbbed as he tried to figure out what to do from here without panicking. He was Erwin Smith and Erwin Smith didn't panic, dammit!

“Oi, did you wake up already?” Levi...okay maybe Erwin Smith could panic. He certainly felt like he was on the verge of doing so. “I know you're here. I doubt if you are going to skip across town naked.”

Erwin opened his mouth to answer, but quickly decided against it. Maybe if he ignored Levi, he would just go away. If that didn't work, maybe he could pretend that he didn't remember anything. He jumped at the knock on the bathroom door.

“I know you're in there, so you might as well come out. It's not like you have anything that I haven't seen before.” So, Plan B it was...amnesia. “Erwin, dammit, are you taking a shit or something? I brought you clothes and breakfast.”

Wait, what? Did he just say…

Erwin slammed open the door to find Levi leaning against the frame looking bored. His silver eyes lazily took in Erwin's naked body, fully on display.

“How?”

“You really need to ask that question?” The shocked look on Erwin's face must have been all the answer that Levi needed. He let out an agitated sigh. “Fine. Moblit is surprisingly talkative when he is nervous. He heard you screaming yesterday, and assumed it was me. He sought me out and then relayed the whole story. I was coming to explain it to you, but I guess Hange beat me to it.”

“You knew...the whole time? You let me believe that you were ignorant of it?” Erwin still flushed to his belly button, even as a man.

“Why did you keep it from me in the first place?” Erwin blinked a couple of times in confusion, eyebrows knitted tightly together.

“I really have no idea. God, why didn't I tell you? I guess I just-”

“Couldn't trust me?”

“No! Not that, never that. Of course I trust you.” Erwin ran a hand through his sleep tousled hair. “I was embarrassed? Well, more like humiliated.”

“Good god, why?”

“Well, I happen to like being a man. But I think it was more about having been fooled. I like to think that I can predict most possible scenarios, especially when in my own quarters.”

“There is no predicting what goes on in Hange’s head. Hell, she doesn't even know half the time.” Erwin studied Levi for a moment, still leaning on the door frame and looking very nonchalant. “Even if I didn't know, I would have been able to figure it out. The way you walk, your eyes, those fucking eyebrows...the way you tossed that Garrison pig…these are all ways I know you.”

“Wait. You knew the whole time.”

“Yes, we've already established that. What's your point, Erwin?”

“So yesterday, when you…”

“Seduced you? Yes, I knew who you were. Not that I heard you complaining.” The smile that spread across Levi's face was nothing short of wicked.

“Was that some sort of joke? Something you could use against me later? To ridicule me?” Erwin walked over to Levi, causing the smaller man push off the door frame and stand at his full height.

“What? Fuck no!”

“Because you could only stomach sleeping with me if I was a woman?”

“No!” Levi's face was flushed with anger. “I wasn't attracted to you because you were a woman. I was attracted because I knew you really weren't.”

“What?”

“I don't like women. I made an exception for you because, well, you're you. Man or woman, you're damn hot and I've wanted you for a while.”

“So why now? Why act like you didn't know me?” That sneaky grin was back.

“I liked seeing the great Erwin Smith flustered for once.” Levi closed what little distance that was between them. “Truthfully, I never would want to. I thought it may have been something in your screwed up hormones or some shit. Then, you started feeling guilty. It really matters to you, how I feel?”

“Of course. You're not the only one who has been wanting.” Erwin hesitantly raised his hand to Levi's face and caressed his cheek. Levi licked his lips and took in a deep breath.

“Good. Now let's go back to bed. I want you to fuck me,” Levi stated like he was reading a budget report. Erwin smiled.

“Yes sir.”

They didn't leave that room until the next afternoon. Erwin made sure to get Hange and Moblit some sweets from the bakery in town.

However, Levi made sure to never leave his teapot unattended again.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
